The Summoner's Knight
by Kyonae Falcona
Summary: My first crossover fic. A crossover between FF8 and FF10. Seifer meets Auron, and Sin returns...songfic, Otherworld. Please R/R!


The Summoner's Knight  
by Kyonae Falcona  
  
A/N: A really bad idea I came up with while listening to Suteki Da Ne. A crossover from FF8 to FF10. Please don't flame me if it sucks, which is a massive possibility. Read and reaview, please!   
  
Songficcy Alert! Otherworld, from the FFX soundtrack. My fave song.  
  
Chapter I  
The Otherworld  
  
Dying sunlight gleamed over the rounded green hills. The sky was bright with bloody reds and royal purples and blues. The stars began to show themselves in the eastern sky. It was truly a beautiful sight.  
  
Seifer watched as the sun set in Balamb for the very last time.  
  
He leaned back and laid himself down into the lush grass, looking up into the twilight sky. Behind him, a half a mile away, maybe, was the Garden, and he knew he should be leaving soon before he was punished for staying out after curfew. But he didn't want to leave. No, not yet. Just a little while longer.   
  
He didn't want to go back there.  
  
He closed his eyes and let the cool summer breeze wash over his face. It was a good feeling, it was overwhelming to feel something so nice after so much suffering. But the pain in his heart would never go away, no matter how good the wind felt against his face. Maybe...maybe if he didn't go back, people would assume he'd gotten lost...or maybe that he was eaten. They would be glad, either way. If he never came back.  
  
Because he really, really did not want to go back there.  
  
It was only a few months after Ultimecia lost her grip on him, and herself. Things had returned almost to normal. There were still those who mourned...over those...that he killed. And that's why...  
  
He didn't want to go back.  
  
Because the moment he did, the peace would end. The pain would begin all over again...he was sick of this pain that ripped at him...every time he had to look into the face of a motherless child...or a childless mother...he was sick of it.  
  
But it wasn't his fault! And yet...how could it not be?  
  
Seifer shifted in his spot in the grass, getting more comfortable so he could stare directly up at the coming night, running a hand through his spiky blond hair. His eyes darted back and forth slowly, glimmering emerald in the night. He let out a long sigh, shuddering ever so slightly as the sun slipped almost fully behind the horizon, and the chill of the night began to take hold of the Alcauld Plains. The emerald orbs flickered slightly as a faint glimmer of starlight streaked across the sky, a shooting star.   
  
He...didn't have to go back...did he?  
  
"No...you don't."  
  
His ears perked to the deep voice. His instincts grabbing hold of him, he flipped over so he was on his knees, Hyperion in his hands.   
  
He looked up at a tall, middle aged man, with dark brown hair and a scar across the eyelid of his right eye. He was wearing a crimson coat, and his left arm hung limp within the garment. In the other hand he held a long, gleaming sword, and Seifer could tell from all of his years of studying swords, it was a Masamune. But he had never seen a Masamune like this one. He'd never seen a man like this one, either. He lowered his gunblade slightly, but did not let it go.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" he demanded.  
  
"I should ask you the same question," he rumbled deeply, tone placid. "What do you want? Do you want to go back there...?" he gesture towards the Garden.  
  
"Hell no. But I don't see what that has to do with you..."  
  
"Or do you want to continue your story?" he interrupted.  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your story hasn't ended yet, Seifer. Do you want to end it now...or do you want to continue? You don't have much time."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
The man paused, as if listening to something. "Can't you hear her? She's calling you. She wants you to come to her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who do you think?"   
  
Suddenly the earth beneath them began to tremble violently, almost making Seifer tumble. He gained balance on the shaking earth and looked about in bewilderment. Balamb never had earthquakes. It was geogically impossible.  
  
The man remained calm. "There she is."  
  
Seifer followed the stranger's gaze, and was not prepared for what he saw. Out in the ocean, there was a massive...thing. It was sphere shaped, submerged in water, and it was coming quickly...a giant wall of tidal waves in it's wake. An unearthly roar filled the air, a thousand times louder than thunder.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
He started running.  
  
"Where are you going?" the man asked him, still calm.  
  
"I gotta warn the Garden!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Seifer paused, though his brain was screaming that he had no time to listen.  
  
"Their stories are ending today. They have no choice. But you can still go on. You are willing to sacrifice your chance for them? It will be in vain."  
  
Seifer looked from the swiftly coming peril to the man, back and forth. Something told him that the man was right. He would ever make it there in time...  
  
"Follow me. Quickly."  
  
::Go now, if you want it. An otherworld awaits you. Don't you give up on it. You bite the hand that feeds you::  
  
He followed the man speedily across the plains, the earth shaking with the anticipation of impact. It was only until he realized the man was leading him toward the water did he falter.  
  
"What the fuck?! I'm not going anywhere near that thing!"  
  
"Just follow me dammit, if you want to live!"  
  
The man grabbed Seifer's arm in an iron grip and yanked him along, onto the beach. The sea was cowering away from the golden sands, being sucked in by the sphere like mass. Fasticocalons flipped and flapped uselessly on their sides on the abandoned sands, their gills breathing nothing but burning air. The giant sphere was larger than all three Gardens put together, and the sea that it gathered towered into the sky.  
  
::All alone, cold fields you wander, Memories of 'it', cloud your sight. Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber, Lost your way, a fallen knight::   
  
Seifer swayed in the sudden strong winds ripping about him, as they stood there. He tried to break away from the man's grasp, but his grip was like a noose. The harder he pulled, the tighter he held on.  
  
"Get me the fuck out of here," he shouted over the wind shakily, fear starting to take over him.  
  
"Gladly." But he stood still, letting the monster come near.  
  
"What the fuck is that thing?!"  
  
"Sin," the man answered.   
  
"What?!"  
  
::Hold now, aim is steady. An otherworld awaits you. One thousand years--you ready? The otherworld it takes you.::  
  
Suddenly the man ran forward a few steps, dragging him along. "You want him?!" he shouted at the massive sphere creature.  
  
A high pitched shriek emitted from it as if in response, a humanlike yet unearthly scream that made Seifer shudder in an uncomfortably familiar way, piercing his heart like a sword. He pulled harder against the man's hold, desperate to get away from that horrid feeling.  
  
"Then come get him!" he yelled, throwing Seifer down onto his knees on the dried up ocean floor, as if offering a sacrifice.  
  
Seifer was breathless, speechless, thoughtless. Upon his knees he stayed, staring upward at...Sin...as he would stare at the sky...for it seemed to reach farther than the sky itself. The once beautiful canvas above looked now like the eye of an evil hurricane--swirling and twisting with gray-yellow clouds, the very center like an eye gazing down at him, hungry, wanting...  
  
There was light on the other side...  
  
The moment it seemed as if the creature would topple down upon him, the crimson coated bladesman grabbed him up and laughed insanely into the face of peril. "Too late!!!"  
  
::Go, go into the sand and the dust and the sky, Go now, no better plan than to do or to die. Free me, pray to the faith in the face of the light, Feed me, fill me with sin, now get ready to fight::  
  
Suddenly the light inside the eye of the skystorm shot down upon them, bathing them in white. As Sin struck down upon them, they were not touched, but protected by the beam. The sea caved in around them, rushing past them. But Seifer and the man were floating off the ground. Seifer shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth, trying to wake up from this terrible nightmare. But to his horror it was real, so real and so frightening he found he was trembling.  
  
Suddenly they were above the peril of Sin, in the sky and right under the eye of the skystorm.  
  
::You know you will, You know you will. You know you know you know you know that you will, You know you know you know you know that you will. You know you will.::  
  
"Don't be afraid." The stranger looked up into the eye, as if listening to an invisible voice. "This is your story now."  
  
::Fight fight fight Fight fight fight Fight fight fight Fight fight fight::  
  
Seifer looked up into the eye of light. It was luring him, with its peaceful light, as if heaven hid on the other side. It was frightening, of course, so frightening...but yet...wherever it led to, seemed to be a better place than this. All of a sudden he felt as if he did not belong in this world, but whatever world was on the other side...  
  
The other world...  
  
::Hope dies and you wander. The otherworld it makes you. Dreams they rip asunder. The otherworld it hates you. Free now, ride up on it. Up to the heights it takes you. Go now if you want it...::  
  
:: An otherworld awaits you.::  
  
Suddenly Seifer was sucked up into the giant eye, as if it were a giant vaccuum. He felt himself break from the stranger's grip, as if he had disappeared. Hurtling into the unknown light, he shut his eyes tight and waited for judgement.  
  
  
A/N: Yes. It is crap. I know. Sorry. But could you review anyway? Pleeeeeeeease? 


End file.
